


Till The Next Goodbye

by TheWolfQueen



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: -Ish, Established Relationship, Established something at least, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans male cotta, trans guy written by a trans guy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Cotta war gerne Polizist. Manche Sachen machten ihm mehr Spaß, andere Dinge weniger. Doch im Großen und Ganzen liebte er diesen Beruf – lebte ihn. Deswegen konnte er sich auch so schlecht erklären, wie er in der Situation gelandet war, in der er sich im Moment befand. --- Cotta findet sich in einer Beziehung, die ihn seinen Job, seine Freiheit, und im schlimmsten Fall den Kopf kosten könnte.





	Till The Next Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Mir ist neulich aufgefallen, dass Cotta immer dann besonders gereizt ist, wenn er was zu verbergen hat... Und da meine Sachen sonst immer so semi emotionally complicated sind, wollte ich mal was ausprobieren, wo alle Beteiligten einfach unübersehbar Spaß haben.
> 
> Dank eines sehr netten Kommentars, den ich bekommen habe, ist Cotta auch hier explizit trans. Spite is a powerful motivator.

Cotta war gerne Polizist. 

Natürlich, manche Sachen machten ihm mehr Spaß – auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, dazu gehörten auch die panischen Anrufe von drei gewissen Jugendlichen – andere Dinge weniger – der elende Papierkram zum Beispiel.

Doch im Großen und Ganzen liebte er diesen Beruf – lebte ihn. 

Deswegen konnte er sich auch so schlecht erklären, wie er in der Situation gelandet war, in der er sich im Moment befand.

Er klopfte an die Tür des kleinen Strandhauses. Zwei Mal, kurz hintereinander. Und dann noch zweimal.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis sich die Tür öffnete. Der Mann, der im Flur stand, lächelte erfreut. 

„Cotta. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du es einrichten kannst“, sagte er.

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Cotta, gespielt beleidigt von den Zweifeln, trat in das Häuschen. Noch bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte er die Hände in volles Haar gegraben und zog den anderen Mann in einen Kuss.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich komme, wenn du rufst“, murmelte er, die Lippen nur einen Millimeter von denen des anderen entfernt. „Oder war es irgendwann mal anders, Victor?“

Victor Hugenay lachte, schlang einen Arm um Cottas Taille und küsste ihn erneut.

Beinahe war Cotta versucht, sich ganz darin zu verlieren. Der Mund auf seinem, den Geschmack von frischem Kaffee auf der Zunge; die Hände, die ihn besitzergreifend dichter zogen; das leise Geräusch, das Victor machte, als er die Fingernägel durch das helle Hemd in dessen Rücken grub.

Doch eher früher als später mussten sie beide Atem holen, und Cotta nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Also, was ist los?“, erkundigte er sich.

Victor rief ihn normalerweise nicht bloß her, weil er ihn vermisste. Schon gar nicht, wenn Cotta eigentlich noch eine Stunde Dienst gehabt hätte.

Mit einer Geste bedeutete Victor Cotta, voraus in den Hauptraum des Hauses zu gehen. Der Tresen, der die offene Küche von einer Sitzecke trennte, war mit Papieren übersät. Aber so sah es immer aus. Im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen Ordnungsliebe neigte Victor dazu, beim Nachdenken seine Notizen über ganze Räume auszubreiten.

Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte Cotta die halbfertigen Zeichnungen, die sich zwischen die säuberlich beschrieben Zettel und detailgetreuen Skizzen mischten. Er sah Justus' Gesicht, Peter und Bob, seine eigenen Züge. Ein paar Mal hatte er Victor beim Zeichnen beobachtet – er tat es abwesend, während er über ein Problem nachdachte, und manchmal schien er überrascht, zu sehen, was seine Hände getan hatten, während sein Kopf beschäftigt gewesen war.

Victor setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker am Tresen, und Cotta nahm gegenüber Platz.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Brittany mich hintergeht, ist sehr groß“, sagte Victor leise.

Cotta nickte. Er verstand schon. Wenn Brittany etwas unternahm, würde sie garantiert die Fragezeichen einschalten. Und sie wussten beide, dass alles passieren konnte, wenn Justus Jonas und Freunde sich erstmal in einen Fall verbissen hatten.

„Wenn die drei dich aufspüren, kann ich nichts mehr tun“, erinnerte Cotta den Kunstdieb, der schon längst im Gefängnis sitzen würde, wenn ein gewisser Inspektor seinen Job ordentlich machen würde, und nicht seine Überzeugungen kompromittiert hätte, aufgrund von… ja, warum eigentlich?

Solange nur er von dem Versteck wusste, konnte er schweigen. Doch sobald jemand anders den Aufenthaltsort von Victor Hugenay, Meisterdieb mit offenen Haftbefehlen in neun verschiedenen Ländern, herausfand, würde er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun müssen, um diesen hinter Gitter zu bringen. Egal, wie wenig ihm der Gedanke gefiel.

„Ich habe einen Plan B, sollte es dazu kommen“, eröffnete Victor ihn, und obwohl es das nicht sollte, beruhigte die Nachricht Cotta.

Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich will ihn gar nicht wissen“, sagte er. Das ungesagte _sonst müsste ich dich vielleicht davon abhalten_ konnten sie beide hören.

„Aber wir müssen darauf vorbereitet sein.“ Victor sah ihn über den Tresen hinweg an. 

Cotta wusste sofort, was er meinte. Es ging nicht nur darum, dass Victors Notizen, Skizzen und Pläne an einem sicheren Ort untergebracht – oder zerstört – werden mussten. Es war auch die Erinnerung an Cotta, die Handvoll Gegenstände, die er über die letzten Wochen hier her gebracht hatte (und die sich hauptsächlich im Schlafzimmer im oberen Stock befanden), wieder mit sich zu nehmen. Und vielleicht am meisten, vielleicht am wenigsten war es die Aufforderung, sich mental darauf vorzubereiten. 

Denn schließlich saß er hier mit Victor Hugenay. Der garantiert schon längst erraten – entdeckt – erkannt hatte, wie es um Cottas Gefühle ihm gegenüber stand.

„Vielleicht finden sie mich auch gar nicht, und bevor du dich versiehst bin ich schon wieder weg.“ Victor stand auf, ging um den Tresen herum.

Cotta musste lächeln. „Und das soll ich gut finden, ja?“, erkundigte er sich, fast schon spöttisch.

Er wusste ganz genau, dass es besser wäre, wenn Victor Kalifornien eher früher als später verließ. Für sie beide. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er sich ganz egoistisch wünschte, es wäre nicht so.

Victor blieb vor ihm stehen, strich ihm sanft über die Schläfe. Ganz automatisch neigte Cotta sich der Berührung entgegen.

„Solltest du eigentlich, in Anbetracht deines Berufs“, erwiderte Victor, viel zu ernst für Cottas Geschmack.

Er wusste ganz genau, dass dieser Seitenhieb kein Versehen war. Das hatte er sehr schnell gelernt. Victor Hugenay sagte und tat nichts, ohne vorher gründlich darüber nachgedacht zu haben.

Was ihn regelmäßig wieder zu der Frage brachte, warum er eigentlich nicht seinen Kollegen Bescheid gegeben hatte, als er vor einigen Wochen einer Spur in einem völlig anderen Fall nachgegangen war, und dabei plötzlich dem meistgesuchten Kunstdieb der Gegenwart gegenüber gestanden hatte. Stattdessen hatte er sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihm eingelassen. Am Ende hatte sich ihm der Kopf gedreht von dem vergeblichen Versuch, den Schachzügen zu folgen.

Und irgendwie waren sie dort gelandet, wo sie sich jetzt befanden.

„Jetzt wo du schon mal da bist, _mon cher_ …“, flüsterte Victor ihm ins Ohr, während er gleichzeitig die Fingerspitzen Cottas Hals hinunter gleiten ließ, wo sein Puls schon begann, sich zu beschleunigen.

Von Anfang an hatte Cotta sich immer wieder vor Augen geführt, dass Victor vermutlich keine tieferen Gefühle für ihn hegte. Das wäre allzu abwegig. Er hielt sich für intelligent und attraktiv genug, dass Victor seine Gesellschaft gefiel, aber er wurde gleichzeitig das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass seine Stellung als Inspektor durchaus eine Rolle bei Victors Überlegungen gespielt hatte.

Doch die deutliche Vermutung, dass er manipuliert wurde, reichte irgendwie nicht aus, um ihm tatsächlich klar zu machen, was für eine schlechte Idee das Ganze hier war.

Dafür war das Geheimnis, das Versteckspiel, das _Verbotene_ viel zu süchtig machend. Polizist zu sein bedeutete auch, immer Vorbild sein zu müssen, immer das richtige tun zu müssen. Und nach fast zwanzig Jahren in diesem Beruf war es beinahe berauschend, einmal mit vollem Wissen und voller Absicht das falsche zu tun.

Auch, wenn es sich nur falsch anfühlte, wenn er zuhause oder auf dem Revier saß, und rational darüber nachdachte. 

Langsam küsste Victor ihn, und alle Gedanken an irgendwelche Rechtfertigungen oder Gründe lösten sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Seine Zunge glitt in Cottas Mund, sanft, aber deswegen nicht weniger fordernd. Ganz von selbst fanden Cottas Finger den Weg zu seinem Nacken um ihn noch dichter zu ziehen. Victor machte ein leises, gieriges Geräusch, das Cotta inzwischen so gut kannte.

Und da war wieder das vertraute, aber deshalb nicht weniger merkwürdige, Gefühl, hart zu sein, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass das physisch so nicht wirklich möglich war. Trotzdem rutschte er ein bisschen auf dem Stuhl umher – eine Bewegung, die Victor natürlich nicht verborgen blieb.

Das leise Lachen jagte Cotta einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken, und er lächelte. 

„Ach, Cotta“, murmelte Victor, den Mund kaum einen Zentimeter von Cottas entfernt. Er klang spöttisch, auf eine beinahe liebevolle Art. „Du bist so leicht um den Finger zu wickeln. Warum hat das vor mir eigentlich noch nie jemand probiert?“

Vielleicht sollte Cotta beleidigt sein, wenn man ihm sowas ins Gesicht sagte, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen. Nicht, wenn Victor ihn wieder küsste, die Finger von seinem Pulspunkt über seine Brust und dann hinab zwischen Cottas Beine gleiten ließ.

Unwillkürlich musste Cotta grinsen. "Du weißt aber noch, dass das nichts bringt, oder?"

"Schon", Victor lächelte zurück, ein Blitzen in den Augen, "aber ich mag die Geste."

Auch ohne, dass er es aussprach, wusste Cotta, dass er damit auch meinte, dass er das besitzergreifende daran mochte. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, gefiel ihm das auch. Also tat er Victor den Gefallen, presste das Silikon des Packers ein bisschen nachdrücklicher in seine Hand.

Lachend küsste Victor ihn erneut, die andere Hand nicht weniger besitzergreifend in Cottas Nacken.

In Momenten wie diesem fühlte sich das, was hier passierte, beinahe schon unheimlich richtig an. Vielleicht war es nicht nur das _Verbotene_ was Cotta immer wieder zurück kehren ließ, sondern auch dieses Gefühl, angekommen zu sein. Was ihm ehrlich gesagt viel mehr Angst machte.

Zu Glück lenkte Victor ihn zuverlässig von solchen Gedanken ab, wenn sie zusammen waren. Die Hand in seinem Nacken wanderte zu den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, und begann, langsam einen nach dem anderen zu öffnen.

Nur zu gerne spiegelte Cotta die Bewegung. 

„Bleiben wir hier, oder wollen wir hoch gehen?“, brachte er hervor, während Victors Lippen über seinen Nacken hinunter zum Schlüsselbein wanderten.

„Ich glaube“, sagte Victor gegen seine Haut. Cotta konnte das Lächeln spüren. „Wir sollten nach oben gehen. Bevor du alle deine Spielzeuge wieder mitnehmen musst.“

Die sehr spezifischen Erinnerungen, die dieser Vorschlag bei Cotta wachrief, ließen sein Lachen beinahe erstickt klingen. 

Victor Hugenay, auf dem Rücken auf den hellblauen Laken, die Beine um Cottas Hüfte geschlungen, der ihn aufforderte, sich schneller zu bewegen, immer befehlender, bis er irgendwann ins Französische verfiel, von dem Cotta kein Wort mehr verstand. Doch er erkannte seinen Namen dazwischen.

Ein Bild, das ihn vermutlich noch bis ans Ende seines Lebens verfolgen würden.

Cotta rutsche von dem Hocker herunter, mehr oder weniger in Victors Arme hinein. 

„Da hat es aber plötzlich jemand eilig“, bemerkte Victor, der sich nicht einen Schritt bewegt hatte. 

Mit kleinen Küssen arbeitete Cotta sich an seinem Kiefer entlang bis zum Ohr. „Woran könnte das nur liegen?“, erkundigte er sich grinsend, und Victor lachte.

„Du meinst, ich bin selbst schuld?“

„Absolut“, erwiderte Cotta, und wandte sich wieder Victors Hals zu. Am liebsten hätte er ihn gebissen, ein sichtbares Zeichen hinterlassen, auf der Haut des _meistgesuchten Kunstdiebes der Gegenwart_. Aber sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, mögliche Verfolger mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, dass Victor in der Hütte _Gesellschaft_ gehabt hatte. Wirklich bedauerlich.

„Dann sollten wir uns wohl...“, setzte Victor an, unterbrach sich dann jedoch. Cottas Hände, die unauffällig Knopf und Reißverschluss geöffnet hatten, waren langsam unter den Bund der hellen Leinenhosen geglitten.

Cotta grinste. Es war immer ein kleiner Triumph, wenn dem ach so redegewandten Monsieur Hugenay das erste Mal seinetwegen die Worte wegblieben.

Aber Victor fand sie auch stets schnell wieder. „Dann sollten wir uns wohl nicht länger hier unten aufhalten“, vervollständigte er seinen Satz, und Cotta konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

Er gab Victor einen kleinen Schubs, um sich ein wenig Raum zu verschaffen, und zog ihn dann, zwei Finger in eine der Gürtelschlaufen gehakt, lachend hinter sich her zu der Wendeltreppe in der Ecke.

**Author's Note:**

> ...so oft, wie ich mich bei ‚Victor‘ vertippt habe, glaube ich so langsam, dass Hugenay es nicht mag, bei seinem Vornamen genannt zu werden xD


End file.
